NTT DoCoMo, Inc. is marketing the F672i (Raku Raku Phone III) in Japan, the first mobile phone that also is a pedometer. The pedometer phone records your steps, and it also can e-mail them once a day to the address of the user's choice, or others can message the pedometer phone with a specific subject line to find out your pedometer data. Given the high rates of chronic conditions such as obesity, hypertension, diabetes and other conditions as well as broad cell phone adoption by teens in the US and Canada, adding a pedometer to cell phones will be a big public health benefit to encourage activity.
However, the NTT DoCoMo system provides very limited accountability, and no real-time data. Furthermore, there is no central data collection mechanism.